


Roughneck And Rudeness

by lisachan



Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Celes follows Celestia into a dream - and they fight.
Relationships: Celes VS Celestia
Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/414045
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	Roughneck And Rudeness

**Author's Note:**

> BB CELES I AM SO SORRY THAT I KEEP HURTING YOU
> 
> Writter for this year's COWT #10, W7, M1A, for which we had to write safe for work fanfics on the COWTverse characters.  
> Also part of week 3 of LDF quarantine fest.

_Roughneck and rudeness we should be using  
_ _on the ones who practice wicked charms_

Celes keeps his eyes closed despite the fact that all of his body is screaming for him to wake up. He’s perfectly conscious that this is just a dream, but he wants to see it through. And so, as Celestia pats the stone right next to where she’s sitting, he advances and sits down beside her, shaking with violent rage, only barely held back.

“I bet you’re happy,” he says sharply, “This is your masterpiece. First you stole half of my soul. Then you threatened to take away my mother. Then the people I love. Then my universe. And when I killed you, you took the only thing you could take – my gender. You made it possible for this to happen… for _them_ to come ti life. Very well done, Celestia,” he claps his hands slowly, bitterly, “You’ve won this battle. Sure, you lost the war, and your life, but you destroyed mine. So that’s settled, now.”

Celestia listens to his monologue with an enigmatic smirk on her pretty, full lips. Then, once Celes’ voice subsides, she throws her head back and bursts into laughing, her beautiful red curls cascading down her back. Her delicate shoulders shake with every laughter and her voice resonates, cheerful and argentine, through the whole court. “You took everything from me,” she finally says, wiping an amused tear off the corner of her eye, “You took my mother, my throne, my destiny, my right to live, you took my life _twice_ , and you think we’re settled just because the magic, not me, made you pregnant?”

“The magic made me pregnant only because you tipped the balance off.”

“No, stupid little precious prince of nothing,” Celestia smirks mercilessly, “The magic made you pregnant because you killed me. You killed every last ounce of your female self, and the magic fought back. Now you can delude yourself into believing it was my fault – I don’t care. I don’t exist anymore. Blame me, sure, blame me for everything, for your unwanted pregnancy, your complicated destiny, your needs, your unhappiness, your body reverting back to how it was when you were born. Blame me all you want – you and I both know that if you feel the way I feel now there’s only one person who’s responsible for it. _I_ was not the wicked witch who took away your happiness.”

_I myself was._

Celes opens his eyes wide in horror, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Shannen’s sleeping on his right, Langley’s sleeping on his left. The twins, apparently calm, are still sleeping inside his unwanted womb.

He bites at his bottom lip as he tries to hold a frustrated tear from rolling down his cheek – and fails.

He deserved all this. This pain, this rage, the discomfort he feels. The nausea, the headaches, feeling misplaced in his own skin. He was cruel. He was merciless. He wanted blood and he let it flow. He disintegrated her. And now that the magic calls for him to take the place of the last ounce of his own femininity that he himself killed, he can do nothing but surrender to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in the beginning, and from where the title of this story comes, is [7 seconds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqCpjFMvz-k) by Youssou N’Dour ft. Neneh Cherry.


End file.
